


Okami, The Tenth Anniversary

by Servine_Thistle1



Category: Okami, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servine_Thistle1/pseuds/Servine_Thistle1
Summary: Amaterasu is pulled into Hyrule after 100 years of peace in the Celestial Plain.





	

_**Servine; Hello everyone, this is a story for a very special game. It's the birthday for Ókami today, it was originally released in Japan on the 20th of April 2006, so that makes it 10 years old. Also Zelda is 30 this year and I mist the opportunity to write a story for that, so this is a crossover.** _

_**Well, happy birthday Ammy, this is my birthday present to you.** _

_**Disclaimer; I don't own anything.** _

The graceful white wolf Goddess sat amongst the clouds, watching the world. She was pretty bored. The wolf lay on the lands of the Celestial Plains and just watched the world from the reflection of the lake water. It had been a whole 100 years since she sent her son Chibiterasu down to the land of Nippon to deal with the new threat. He had a lot of fun and hardships. He told the Great Goddess about them when his friend Kuni went to find his own path and the young pup returned to her.

Chibiterasu was now a grown wolf, who was a lot bigger than his mother. But he still wasn't as strong as she was, sadly, he never will be. The son came over to his mother, who looked pretty bored.

"What is wrong mother?"

"The world is peaceful."  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
"Yes, but it's boring. I have nothing to do up here."  
"Maybe, somewhere else might need you."

"I don't know."

Suddenly, a bright light shone around Amaterasu. She jumped to the glow of the white beams of light that surrounded her. It was a summoning light. She was finally needed again, the people finally needed her again. After 100 years of waiting, she could finally spring back into action and fight the Demons that lurked on a part of the world that she had missed.

_xxxxxxxxx_

Link howled the tune of a strange song. All the other songs he had howled were originally played by the heroes before him and he somehow recognised the tune of them. But this one was different. When he heard it, he felt a strange warming sensation in his body, like his soul had been lifted from his sorrow. Zelda was gone and Midna nearly died. They duo were so close to facing Zant. They had the final piece of the Mirror of Twilight. They just had to defeat him. However, Link needed to stock up on supplies before the battle, so they returned back to the Gerudo Valley, When they arrived the legendary hero spotted a howl statue. Thinking he could get the original Hero of Time to come and teach him a new sword technique, he howled at the statue.

The song that he howled was long and it had notes that he could barely howl. They were either too low or too high, but he completed the song and the statue began to glow with a bright white light. Link moved away from the statue as a figure appeared from the light. Midna covered her eyes from the intense light that struck her Twili eyes.

The light had begun to dim and Link could see what it was. It was a white wolf. The wolf was beautiful. It had bright crimson markings along its face and body that went in detailed spiral patterns. The red patterns went down her tail, which also had spiral patterns on it. The wolf had a wing like spiral structure coming from the fur on its shoulder blades and hips. The wolf had a strange weapon on its back. Link could see that the source of the gorgeous rainbow coloured fire came from a disc type thing. The colour of the fire was made up of red, orange, yellow, green, turquoise, blue and purple. But the main colours that filled the majority of the beauty was the orange and turquoise, most of the time. The fire was hot and the different colours flowed down and they intertwined as they heated up the air around the wolf. It also had a white mane. This mane was almost transparent, but the overlaps from them made it visible. It was almost like a flow of energy that came out from the wolf's body.

The wolf howled up into the sky and with a swish from her tail, it drew a circle in the sky and the sun appeared. Bringing the Gerudo Valley into daytime.

 _ **'What the hell?'**_ Link barked, _**'Who are you?'**_

_'I am the Great Goddess Amaterasu. I am the mother to this plain.'_

"I think you're confused there wolfy." Midna said.

_'Wolfy? How dare you?'_

Amaterasu drew a line in the air in Midna's direction and she was slashed by some strange unknown force.

"What the?"

'That is the power of the Celestial Brush, do not defy its power!'

"Right."  
_'So why did you summon me wolf?'_

_**'I'm the hero of this world, my name is Link.'** _

_'I apologise Link. So why am I here?'_

_**'I thought this was a- It doesn't matter. I just howled by the statue.'** _

_'You howled the Rising Sun, I love that one. When I was on my old plain, they used that song to call me from the heavens.'_

"That's lovely, come on Link."

_**'How about you come with me? I need to defeat a monster called Zant.'** _

"Link!"

_'Sure, I need something to do. I've been dormant for 100 years.'_

_**'That's a long time. Midna turn me back into a human please.'** _

"Fine."

The strange imp creature on Link's back flew off and held out a crystal that the white wolf knew was full of evil and dark energy. The same type of energy that Yami possessed. The wolf was surrounded by a dark aura and he reverted back into a human form, which looked like an Elf.

"Are you ready to go Amaterasu?" Link said.

 _'Yes, call me Ammy please. All of my Celestial Envoys do.'_ she said through Telepathy.

"Ok." he said as Midna reverted back into Link's shadow.

Man and wolf stepped up the holographic steps and they were transported into the Twilight World.

The only way that Amaterasu could describe this world was like a one of Orochi's curse zones, but without the power draining evil effect that they have. It just felt evil and dark. There were no trees, no sun, no humans. Strange. The world looked like it was falling apart, with all the black squares that floated upwards to the sky. The two of them walked over to a dark waterfall, or that's what Amaterasu thought it was. It was actually a collection of these dark spirits, falling from the castle above. Link used the Spin Attack to cut through them and the two of them jump across and into Zant's lair.

The creature known as Zant, sat in a massive chair. He started to laugh as Link's legendary blade began to glow, but he was mainly chuckling at Midna.

"Look at you, pathetic." he said.

_'Is that the best insult he can come up with?'_

"I think so Ammy."  
_'What is he supposed to be? Because he looks like a fish.'_

"That's just my armour you stupid dog." he said as the helmet dismantled itself and went into the rest of the armour.

_'You could do some damage with that forehead.'_

"Oh shut up!"  
_'Get ruler here, and this is who is trying to take over your world? Wow...'_

"That's it!" Zant arose from his chair and flew right into Link's face.

Suddenly, the room changed shape. They found themselves in the room where Link fought the baboon that had the Gale Boomerang. Zant started to jump along the wooden pillars, imitating the ape that had fallen to Link's blade. Amaterasu Power Slashed the pillar that he was on. The powerful force from the slash cut the pillar and any of the others that were in the wolf's sight. Five of the pillars fell to the floor. She slashed at the rest of the pillars, whist Link attacked Zant with his sword. With no places to hide, Zant levitated into the air and changed the arena.

It was now the area where Link destroyed Diababa. Zant vanished for a second, before firing an onslaught of dark energy balls at Link and Amaterasu. With a flick of her tail, Amaterasu drew a spiral in the air. Creating a powerful sparkling divine wind, that smacked Zant into the wall and into the poisonous water.

Link braved the water and used his Jump Attack to slash his foe. Amaterasu used Galestorm to force Link back onto the land, before he fell into the water.

Zant changed the arena again. This area was over some lava, where Link fought the Goron Dangoro. Zant started to bounce on the other end of the iron platform, to try and make his enemies fall into the lava. Link equipped his Iron Boots and he grabbed hold of Amaterasu. The wolf moved her tail and drew a line that went from the lava and onto Zant. Using the power of Watersprout and making the lava act like water, the lava came up from the ground and struck Zant. He jumped at the feel of the over hot substance on his body. It burned through his clothes, skin and muscle. He levitated into the sky again.

The arena was underwater, where Link had defeated Morpheel. Link knew that he had to force Zant to change the arena soon, otherwise Amaterasu would drown. She couldn't wear the Zora's Tunic and Link didn't really know how long a Goddess could last. Zant hid amongst massive replicas of his armoured head. When he came out of one, Link used the Double Clawshot to get to him and slash him. However, the physics of underwater made his sword slashes slow and they lacked in the power that he desperately needed. Zant had got them this time. Amaterasu managed to draw the spiral around Link and Zant. This made a whirlpool around the two of them. Link pulled his sword out and the force of the whirlpool made Zant go into the sword. Zant levitated again and changed the arena.

It was where Link had fought Blizzeta. The ice made it difficult to move around. Both Link and Amaterasu slid all across Zant's new battle arena. The wolf drew an infinity symbol in the middle of the ice, creating a massive fire ball that melted the ice. She drew a line from her disc and drew it across any of the ice that hadn't been turned into water.

Zant continued to stop the two of them with his massive foot. Link pulled out his ball and chain and launched it at Zant's legs. Amaterasu attacked with her flaming disc, which was known as the Solar Flare. The fire from the weapon burned more of Zant's body. He returned back to normal size and the two of them opened a gate of punishment on him. He decided to change the area again.

This time they were inside Hyrule Field, they were also in veiw of Hyrule Castle. Zant pulled out two blades and he ran with them swinging from side to side. He tried to charge into his foes, but that failed. Amaterasu drew a lightning bolt over him and a burst of powerful rays of electricity came raining down on him. Link used the Back Slice to attack Zant. The King of the Twilight Realm was defeated. His illusion vanished and he lay in his chair.

"You can not destroy me." he chuckled, "I have all this power."

"You wanna bet Zant!"

"Midna, foolish Twilight Princess."

"Shut up!"

Midna suddenly snapped, she used the power of the Fuse Shadows to turn Zant's body into a celebration of blood and guts, like confetti.

"Where did that come from!?" Link said.

'Maybe she's the bad one and she might be planning to betray you.'

"Don't be silly." Midna's voice sounded very serious as she opened a warp portal, "Now go through the portal."

"Ok..." Link sounded pretty scared of his companion.

"My, you have returned." a voice said and the three of use looked up to the pillars that surrounded the area.

_'Who are these guys?'_

"The sages."

"We are glad that Zant has been stopped, but there is a new evil."  
"And that is..." Midna sounded extremely agitated.

"um... Its Ganondorf." the sage said in fear.

"LOVELY!" Midna said, "Where is he!?"

"He's at Hyrule Castle, please don't hurt me!"

"Hyrule Castle. Come on, let's destroy him."

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

The three of them came to the barrier that surrounded Hyrule Castle. The barrier was a massive golden triangle that was flowing with dark energy. Amaterasu growled at just the smell of it. But they had no idea on how to break it, until Midna smiled. The Fuse Shadows floated around the imp and she began to laugh, as they fused with the one that was on her head. Her body began to glow and it was like her arms and legs were now a watery substance. She took one mighty leap and she was on the top of the barrier. Midna stabbed the barrier with a spear that materialised in her hand. The force from the light made her revert back to normal and the barrier vanished.

Ganondorf was sitting in a stone chair, he looked bored and in pain. Well, he _was_ sitting on a stone chair. Midna sighed at the evil King.

"WAKE UP!"

"That's enough mao." he mumbled, "What? Oh its you, Smeef."

"What?" Link said.

"'What can I do for you young man? The elder? Oh no one has seen him the wizard began collecting victims, dat dat dat dat, dat dat dat dat.'" he said like he was putting the funk on his words. Even the ellipse sounded funky.

"What the hell?" Midna said.

'He's still asleep.'

"Is he?"

'Hang on.'

Amaterasu Power Slashed the evil King and he sprung from his chair, rising to his feet.

"Oh, Link, an imp and a dog. Welcome to my new castle."  
"Don't you already have one in the desert?" Link asked.

"NO, there are no more of my people. Anyway, I assume that Zant is dead."  
"She did it."

"Oh, I guess you're a wuss then."

'Not really, he's the hero. Actually I have seen warriors 'wus' out before.'

"Did that dog just speak?"  
'Not a dog I'm a Goddess.'

"Crap,...No matter, I shall destory all of you with my Triforce."

'What the hell is that?'

"It's an all powerful triangle." Link said.

'Ok, I must watch out for anything that is a triangle, it might be bad.'

"Your ears are in a triangular shape." Midna said.

'DAMN IT!'

"Enough of this!"

Ganondorf them split his body into the black squares that they saw in the Twilight Realm. He possessed Zelda's body. Amaterasu didn't even realise that she was up there. In a statue, creative. Midna flew up to her and her eyes flung open, forcing Midna back as a barrier was put up. He/She reappeared behind Link and attempted to attack him, but Link blocked his attack with the Master Sword. Amaterasu used the Solar Flare to attack Ganonelda on the back. However, he/she flew up into the air and started to play tennis with Link. Yes, tennis. ?

'What the? Stop playing sports and fight!'

Amaterasu drew a Q right under Ganonelda, this summoned a Cherry Bomb which expoded and sent the crossdesser flying across the room and into the barrier. Link pulled his sword out and he was about to slash at him/her. But just at that moment, Zelda's eyes turned back to normal and she smiled. Whilst Link was distraced, Ganondorf quickly took back his grip on Zelda and he flicked Link onto the floor.

He/She was just about to stab the hero, when Amaterasu bit Ganonelda's wrist. He/She tried to get her off, but the barrier faded and Midna used the power of the Fuse Shadows to force Ganondorf out of Zelda's body.

"Link? Midna?" she said.

"Zelda..."

"What happened? Oh, hello. Who is this?"

"This is Amaterasu she's a Goddess." Link said.

"I thought I recognised that name. I'm glad that you could help us O great and powerful Amaterasu."

'It's good to be here.'

Suddenly, all of Ganondorf's pieces came back together and he began to transform into a massive boar. Link and Amaterasu were ready to battle. Link fired an arrow at the jewel on Ganondorf's head. The boar fell to the ground and Amaterasu struck the scar on his back with a mixture of brush techniques and slashes from the Sloar Flare. The boar used his giant paw to smack Amaterasu away and he rose back to his feet. He dashed across the room and teleported. He reappeared in the air above Link. The speedy hero rolled out of the way and the boar landed on the ground. Link fired another arrow at the jewel and Amaterasu attacked the scar.

All of a sudden, the boar fell to the ground and it caught fire. Ganondorf was gone.

"Well done all of you." Zelda said.

"Thank you, I think that would have been a lot harder if Amaterasu hadn't have been here."

'A lot harder Link, I'm just glad that I could help.'  
"Thank you." Link said and he kissed her on the forehead.

'Yay praise.'

Suddenly, the room started to shake and Ganondorf arose from the ground, but he was in his magical floating head form. Midna knew that this form would be too powerful for Link to handle, so she warped him, Zelda and Amaterasu out of the castle.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The three of them appeared on Hyrule Field. The two humans looked around with worried looks on their faces. Midna was in danger. She couldn't face Ganondorf by herself. At that moment, the top floors of the castle exploded, sending pieces of brick flying into the air and Ganondorf appeared on his horse.

"Give me your bow." Zelda said, "And call you horse."

Link did as she asked and Epona came running towards her owner.

"How fast can you run?" Link asked.

'Faster than that horse ever will.'

"Ok." Link said as he mounted Epona.

The duo began to galop away as Zelda concentrated her light energy into the arrows to turn them into the Light Arrows. Ganondorf had an army of ghost horse riders. Link swallowed hard, but he had to do this. For Midna.

"Ammy, keep the ghosts off us."

'Ok.'

Amaterasu ran at full speed with yellow flowers that trailed behind her as she dashed across the field. She started to Power Slash at the ghosts that were trageting Epona. A light bulb shone above her head. She used the power of the Vale of Mist technique to slow down time, then she aimed very carefully to land a Icestorm in Ganondorf by drawing an X with a line in the middle. The evil King was struck and the Goddess used Thunderbolt, which frightened Ganondorf's horse and made it suddenly change dirction. Doing this made Ganondorf lose his balance and he fell off.

Link dismounted Epona and the evil King arose from the ground. He pulled out a sword, this particular sword was used by the sages in an attempt to kill the evil King. It failed.

Amaterasu dashed up to the battle arena and Ganondorf placed a barrier around the two of them, stoping Amaterasu from helping. The evil King didn't want er interfearing anymore.

Link pulled out his sword and the two of them met blades. Amaterasu paced around for a second, barking at the evil King in an attempt to distract him. She had another thought, she drew the zigzag again and a Thunderbolt crash down on the evil King. He was buzzing from the electrical current the now ran in his body. She then Power Slashed at his feet to force him to fall over and Link stabbed his blade into Ganondorf's chest.

It was over...

"Thank you so much Amaterasu." Zelda said.

'That is ok.' she said as she returned to the heavens.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Mother, mother." Chibiterasu said.

"What is it?"

"Happy birthday!" all of the Gods said.

"Oh, thank you."

"Well done with Ganondorf by the way." Chibiterasu said.

(space break)

_**Servine; I hoped you guys enjoyed this one. I shall give you all a nice trivia, see you till next time.** _

Trivia

The art work cover was done by me. Yes I'm a Devianart artist now. Go, erm, check my stuff.

The idea for this story came when I was at school, in the bathroom. Strange...

The Smeef thing comes from Game Grumps Zelda a Link to the Past episode ? I thought it was funny and it cracked me up sooooo much when I first saw it.

By the way if you didn't know Amaterasu was in the form of Shiranui, for those of you that haven't played Ókami. Shiranui is just Ammy but a lot more powerful, I would explain it, but that would be spoiling it.

Also, Zelda Twilight Princess is 10 years old in November, cool.

I might do one of these for A link to the Past, that turns 25 this November and that is my favourite Zelda game. Better put that one on the calender.

Ókami is my favourite game for the Ps2 and I would like it to come on the Wii U, but it won't... Even better idea, have an Ókami 2, that's not Ókamiden. I like that game too, don't worry.

_**Servine; I'll see you guys later then bye. Happy birthday to Ókami.** _

_**Date Created; 20 th April 2016** _

_**Date Finished; 20 th April 2016** _


End file.
